Dragon Ball Z Kai:Broly Saga
by kervonj
Summary: Reboot of Broly: The Stable Super Saiyan: After their home planet is destroyed, Broly and Goku are sent to Earth where they join together as brothers to defeat obstacles sent by the universe itself!
1. Chapter 1

**_Dragon Ball Z Kai: Broly Saga_  
><strong>

Chapter 1: Genocide Part 1

* * *

><p>The Saiyans were an elite race of warriors built for combat. They would travel across the universe looking for planets that would be high in value. Their home Planet Vegeta, was a thriving civilization. But far from it was a Planet that was being wiped out.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somewhere in Space<strong>_

Explosions shook the very ground of the planet. The inhabitants shot guns at the invaders who were trying to rid all life. The Saiyans were attacking and killing them one by one. As the finished, they sat among-st the dead eating their fruit while relaxing. They suffered some minor damage but nothing serious.

''Boy, am I beat!'' one of them said. He was a male Saiyan and wore a standard ice blue Saiyan suit just like the rest of his comrades. He had flat hair kept in a small ponytail at the back, and his skin is a dark tan color.

''Toma, you hardly did anything, you lazy bum!'' said a female Saiyan. She wore regular armor just like the rest except at her waist, there was a cloth-like material which resembled a skirt. Her hair was short and she wore a scouter on her face.

''Oh yeah Fasha! At least I didn't need Bardock's help!'' Tora chuckled.

''Ah shut it Tora! I had to back you up at some point!'' said another. He was a large bald Saiyan. Hair sprouted from the two sides of his head. He had three scars on his head. He also wore green scouter.

''All of you are maggots! It was Bardock who put in the most effort!'' Shugesh said. He was an overweight Saiyan with a bowl cut. He had a scratch on his face that was bleeding.

''Yeah, when it comes to fights!'' Tora said. ''Anything with his personal life stinks''

''I heard that Tora!'' Another Saiyan descended from the sky. He was their leader and would help get them out of any situation. He had unkept hair that partially that stood on the end. He had a scar on his left cheek that made him look very tough. He wore a full standard Saiyan suit that had green shoulder pads, white gloves, and a dark green jumpsuit. His shoes were also green and black. This Saiyans name was Bardock.

''But its true Bardock!'' Tora said. ''When was the last time you saw Raditz?!''

''12 years ago!'' Bardock said.

''Wrong, it was three years ago! Before we left!'' Tora said. ''I'm not even gonna ask about Kakarot!''

''That little guy looks just like you Bardock!'' Fasha said. ''If we go home, you should check up on him!''

''You sound like Gine!'' Bardock said. ''Of course, I really should build a relationship with them as their father!''

Then, their scouter beeped loudly. The pressed the button on the scouter receiving a transmission.

''Whats the message?'' Bardock asked.

''Its Frieza, he wants all Saiyans to...go back to Vegeta!'' Tora said.

''All Saiyans?'' Bardock asked. ''But what for?!''

''It didn't say!'' Fasha said. ''You think something's wrong?!''

''We'll just have to see! Come on, we're leaving!'' Bardock said as he took flight. The others followed behind him, flying towards their pods. As the group got into there pods, they were instructed by Bardock to take off their scouter and keep their eyes open for anything suspicious.

* * *

><p>Their pods shot swiftly across space as they began nearing their destination. They didn't know what they were going to expect when they got home. Maybe it was job that required all the Saiyans. But that seemed unlikely. There was no planet out there can stand up to them. So what was the purpose of all this?<p>

''Hey Bardock!'' Tora voice rang out of the space pod's communication device. ''I think you should look at this!'' Bardock through the glass of the pod and saw something very surprising. Hovering above Planet Vegeta was Frieza's spaceship.

''Whats he doing here?!'' Tora asked Bardock.

''I don't know but, we'll find out when we land!'' Bardock said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Planet Vegeta<strong>_

The pods landed on the outskirts of town. The four Saiyans flew to the town where they were greeted by other Saiyans.

''Hey Bardock, long time no see!'' a saiyan said. He had spiky hair that flowed upward. Only a piece of hair came down.

''What are you doing Paragus?!' Bardock asked with distaste.

''Is that what I get from saying high to an old friend?'' Paragus asked with a smirk on his face.

''The last time I checked we weren't friends! Shouldn't you be scrubbing the dust of King Vegeta's boots?!'' Bardock said angrily.

''I would watch my mouth if I were you low-class!'' Paragus said. ''Unless you want a beating!'' Bardock clenched his fist angrily. He was clearly challenging him and Bardock wasn't going to back down.

''Hey Paragus, do you know whats going?'' Tora cut in. Hopefully this would stop there fight.

''I have no idea whats happening! The others think Frieza might have a job for us!'' he answered. ''Oh yeah, guys from Frieza's army came asking about a Super Saiyan!''

''Wait, you don't mean The Lengedary Super Saiyan?!'' Bardock asked.

''Yeah, its very suspicious!'' Paragus said as he walked away.

''Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, I'm having a kid now! And by the time he's one, he'll be stronger than Raditz!'' Paragus said he continued to walk away. Bardock clenched his teeth angrily. Paragus always had been a cocky bastard.

''Come on Bardock! Gine is waiting!'' Tora said as he lead his friend away.

* * *

><p>All right, this part of the story follows Dragon Ball minus! But its still a reboot of Broly: The Stable Super Saiyan<p>

Bardock:6,000

Tora: 5,000

Fasha: 2,000

Shugesh: 4,200

Borgos: 4,000

Paragus: 8,000


	2. Genocide Part 2

**I do not own Dragon Ball Minus, Dragon Ba**ll or Dragon Ba**ll Z******

**_Original _**_******Creator: Akira Toriyama  
><strong>****_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong><strong>Dragon Ba<strong>ll Z Kai: Bro<strong>ly<strong>********_ **Saga**

Chapter 2: Genocide Part 2

Bardock and his crew continued to walk along. After their meet with Paragus, they were certain that something clearly was about to happen. They stopped walking when they reached a small building.

''All right Bardock!'' Tora said. ''I think the rest of us is going to head home!'' The group began floating up in the air while they waved to their leader. Bardock waves back as his comrades began flying away. Taking in a deep breath, Bardock walks into the building. Bardock could see meat hanging from chains, which was enough to make his mouth watery. But then he saw her, his beautiful wife Gine cutting meat up. Unlike most Saiyans, Gine wasn't cut out to be a fighter. She used to be own Bardock's team, but she would need his help every time. But then she found something else that situated her. Bardock couldn't help but smile at his darling wife. He wonder how grew attached to her in the first place.

''Hey Gine, I'm back!'' Bardock said announcing his presence. Gine turns around and says ''Bardock, your back!'' She stops what she's doing and runs to her husband. They both meet in each others arms passionately kissing each other, expressing love that was unusual for any normal Saiyan.

''Did you miss me that much?'' Bardock asks in a soft tone.

''You have been gone for three years, ya know!'' Gine says.

''Yeah but since I 've come back, it seems like preparing for a celebration or something!'' Bardock says.

''I know! Maybe it's because, a lot of people are coming back!''

''By the way, where's Raditz?'' Bardock asks as the two lovers let go of each other.

''Well since you've been gone, Raditz has become a combatant! He was sent on a mission with Prince Vegeta!'' Gine says. ''Although, he hasn't return yet!''

''Prince Vegeta huh? That kid is very annoying and arrogant for a six-year old!'' Bardock says. ''By the way, where's Kakarot! Is he still inside the incubator?''

''Yeah, he's still in there! But, its been three years so I'm gonna let him out soon!'' Gine says. ''You wanna see him?!''

''Yeah!'' Bardock answered as Gine lead him to the back of the room. In the back inside of incubator was little Kakarot who looked like was sleeping. Bardock was quite surprised even though he didn't show it.

''He's grown!'' Bardock says.

''Yeah, and he takes after you!'' Gine says. ''Espeically with that harido!''

Bardock said nothing as he studied the child. As he watched his son, he had a decision to make. After a couple of minutes of silence, he knew what he must do.

''All right, I'm going to steal a pod tonight! We're gonna send Kakarot to a different planet!'' Bardock says.

''Wait, what?!'' Gine shouts in surprise. ''Why do we have to do that for?!''

''Trust me Gine! It's for his own safety!''

''What do you mean?'' Gine asks.

''I can't really explain it! It's just a bad feeling! I feel like death is coming! And Freiza has something to do with it!'' Gine looks at her husband worriedly. Clearly, he was being serious about this. And if he was being cautious of his son's safety, then this was extremely serious.

''All right then! If you say!'' Gine says.

* * *

><p>In the city of the Saiyan's stood the tallest building. The building had the royal family insignia on it to show the low-class warriors the power it had. Inside the building was a throne room. Sitting on his throne was the 'True' leader of the Saiyan, King Vegeta. Lined up in front of him were his elite soldiers of his planet.<p>

''Sire, it seems that Frieza has departed!'' a soilder said.

''Sire, why was lord Frieza here?! And why was he asking about The Legendary Super Saiyan!'' He wasn't the only one wondering. The other elites in the room would like to know as well. King Vegeta said nothing as he stood up. With a deep voice he said ''Frieza is planning to get rid of us!''

''What?!'' the Saiyans said in shock. They weren't expecting their King to say that. But, judging from everything that was happening, it had to be true.

''But sire, why?! We've been loyal to Lord Frieza!''

''He's afraid of how strong we're getting! He's knows that one of us will become a Super Saiyan!''

''But sire, that's just a legend!'' Vegeta glared at his soilder who bowed down in respect.

''If it was just a legend, then why did Frieza go through all this trouble?!'' Vegeta said. ''Frieza's knows that one of us is going to achieve it!''

''Sire!''

''Enough talk!'' Vegeta grumbles. ''Fetch me Paragus! We have a lot of work to do!''

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that Night<strong>_

The sky was covered in darkness. The moon was shining brightly. Bardock and Gine flew through the air trying to find a place for launch their son. Bardock held a pod containing the crying baby.

''Jeez Kakarot, give me a break!'' Bardock says. ''Man, does this kid has lungs!''

''Bardock, there's something that's been riding me!'' Gine says.

''What is it?'' Bardock asks.

''Its not like you to worry about your children!'' Gine says. ''Its seems like you've changed!''

''What can I say? Your softness has affected me!'' Bardock says. Then, he found the perfect spot to land. It was an open area. No rock formation was that close to it.

''All right, we'll launch him here!'' Bardock says as he dropped the pod.

''Wait, why can't we all leave together?!'' Gine asks.

''We can't! They'll track us with their scouter! And plus Raditz is still gone!'' Bardock says.

''I wonder where is he?''

''Knowing that he's with the Prince, they probably ignored the call!''

''Ok, I've programmed the pod to head for a distant planet called Earth!'' Gine says. ''The planet has plenty of foods to satisfy him. But the inhabitants and natural resources there aren't worth anything! It'll be great for him!''

''All right! Any last words you wanna say to him?'' Gine goes to the window of the pod to look at her son. The crying boy stopped and looked at his mother leaning against the glass. Bardock came closer as well and smiled at his son. He didn't know why but somehow he knew, his son would be important in the future.

''Listen to me Kakarot, if Bardock is wrong then we'll come back and get you!''

''Remember don't watch the moon for too long!'' Bardock warns him.

''I'll tell Raditz about this too!'' Gine says.

''You have to stay alive!'' Bardock says.

''Take care!'' Gine says to her young son. Kakarot looked up at him with sad eyes. Both Bardock and Gine felt the sadness of their son and wanted to stop the launch. But, they knew it was for the best. They backed up as the pod began to fly up into the air. Its speed quickly increased and it shot out of the atmosphere straight into space.

''Darn it, we've forgotten to tell him about the galactic patrol!'' Bardock shouts out loud.

''Uh oh, do you think he'll be okay?'' Gine asks.

''Don't worry about him!'' a voice said above them. Both Saiyan couples looked up to Paragus descending from the sky. He landed on the ground in front of them softly.

''Paragus!'' Both Gine and Bardock shouted.

''Calm down! I had a feeling Bardock would do something like this!'' Paragus said.

''What are you going to do?! Your going to tell King Vegeta?!'' Bardock asked Paragus.

''No, I came to tell you that you did the right thing! And I've also come to tell you that we need to prepare!''

''Prepare for what?!'' Gine asks.

''Prepare...for war!''

* * *

><p>''Hmm,, what a pity! The Saiyan were such a loyal race to you, Lord Frieza!'' said when of Frieza's henchmen. He wore a cultural garb and had long green braided hair. He wore apparel tiara and earrings that indicated he was a high-class prince. His light blue skin and golden eyes shows his reptilian alien ancestry. He also wears a very long light blue cape as well as a<br>very cultural leg and arm-wear.

''Hmph! By the way, how many Saiyans have returned to Vegeta?'' This being in his floating chair. He would be the cause of Genocide for Planet Vegeta and the entire universe. His name was Frieza!

''Most of the Saiyan have returned my lord but a handful is still missing!'' Zarbon said.

''Good, we'll execute our plan in a month! Who knows, it might be sooner!'' Frieza said.

''But why, my lord?!''

''King Vegeta probably figured out my plan! Which means he's begun preparing!''

''But what about the surviving Saiyans? They will probably suspect its you!''

''Tell them it was a giant meteor! And who knows, maybe they'll be useful pets!''

* * *

><p>Woman's voice: As Frieza begins to prepare his forces, the Saiyan are getting ready for a fight! But then Bardock sees something that can decide the entire planet's future!<p>

* * *

><p>All right everyone, thats the end of Chapter 2 Genocide Part 2! Now this will focus on Planet Vegeta which will lead to Broly and Goku! Trust me there's a lot you don't want to miss!<p>

SSJBulchi- Actually I kind of like this version of Broly! Since I was going to introduce Gine in the other story, it seemed like a better idea to make a reboot.

GodlikeNaruto- Uh Ok!

King Vegeta- 10,000

Zarbon- 23,000

Frieza- 530,000


End file.
